<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Move Like the Ocean by Natsume Gekka (athenianAcolyte)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368144">We Move Like the Ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenianAcolyte/pseuds/Natsume%20Gekka'>Natsume Gekka (athenianAcolyte)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bitter>>Sweet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extended Metaphors, Fights, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecurity, M/M, Minor Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Non-Explicit Sex, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenianAcolyte/pseuds/Natsume%20Gekka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many comparisons have been made between Hinata Shoyo and the sun. They aren't wrong. But to Tsukishima Kei, he's more like the ocean.</p><p>TsukiHina Weekend 2020: <b>Ocean</b> / <b>Fight</b> / Space</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bitter>>Sweet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tsukihina Weekend 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Move Like the Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who would have thought that the thing to get me out of a months long writing dry spell was fanfiction for a sports anime? This is part one of a somewhat loose trilogy, but it's meant to be able to be read as a stand alone. </p><p>Title comes from We Move Like the Ocean by Bad Suns. I don't think it'll necessarily enhance your reading of this fic, but it's a good song nonetheless.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loving Hinata Shoyo was like navigating the ocean. Every interaction is tumultuous, unpredictable, and leaves Kei feeling lost at sea. Yet some people seem to have a knack for mastering the waves. Take His Majesty for example. From sending him tosses with absolute precision to their tacit understanding on the court, Kageyama just gets Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>Kei does not have such talent.</p><p> </p><p>“Why won’t you talk to me?” Shoyo shouts at him. </p><p>“Quiet, idiot!” Kei hisses, “We’re in public.”</p><p>“It’s late at night, no one is around!” Shoyo spits, thankfully a bit quieter. Kei still shoots him a glare.</p><p> </p><p>They’re lucky it’s just the two of them. With Yamaguchi’s newfound position as captain, he’s been busier with all kinds of meetings after practice. Although Kei is pretty sure that’s an excuse to spend more time alone with Yachi. Kageyama, on the other hand, seems to have picked up on <em> something </em>between himself and Shoyo. When it’s just the three of them, Kageyama will dip out at the first opportunity. Usually he appreciates the lack of Kageyama. However this is probably the one time he wished the setter had stayed, if only to delay Shoyo’s explosion for just a little longer. He would have much preferred this happening when they got back to his house, contained by four walls.</p><p> </p><p>(<em> Not that he’s even sure that would contain him. How do you wrangle a force of nature like Hinata Shoyo? </em>)</p><p> </p><p>The walk home has been heavy with an uncomfortable tension that has been building all day. It’s petty, he knows, but Kei has been avoiding Shoyo since their conversation from earlier that morning. Shoyo, being as dense as he is, has not caught on to the root cause of Kei’s silence. He’s been simmering all throughout practice and it’s a small grace that he waited until now to boil over. He’s never been one to take well to being ignored.</p><p> </p><p>“People are trying to sleep at this hour! They don’t need to hear a lover’s spat.”</p><p> </p><p>The words leave Kei’s mouth before he realizes what he’s saying. He knows he’s made a sour expression when he sees the fury on Shoyo’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s with that face?! Why do you always get like that at any mention of us dating?”</p><p>“Didn’t I say to shut up when we’re in public?!”</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it’s Kei’s own paranoia, but there’s a sense - no, a need - to be careful. They had agreed to keep their relationship secret, although they’ve had several fights over it. But the fact of the matter is that there’s no guarantee that anyone would welcome them with open arms if they came forward about their relationship. Kei isn’t even sure if his friendship with Yamaguchi would stay intact.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukishima, you’re avoiding the problem,” Shoyo states. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, there he is. The scarily perceptive Shoyo that exists beneath his denseness. Sometimes Kei thinks he’d prefer the Shoyo he knew when they were first years, quick to anger and always taking the bait. At least that way it would be easier to sidestep this entire conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Stop playing dumb! I’m supposed to be the stupid one in this relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>The sharp edge in Shoyo’s voice makes Kei bristle. There’s no way he should talk about himself like that. </p><p> </p><p>Kei mumbles under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Shoyo demands.</p><p>“I said don’t call yourself stupid,” he snaps. </p><p> </p><p>“Only I can say that,” he adds weakly. But the realization has already set in and Kei can’t help but feel vulnerable. He can feel himself turn bright red and tries to hide his blush by looking down at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Shoyo, of course, notices all of this. So like the changing tides, Shoyo’s mood shifts. Kei watches as his frustrated expression morphs into something gentle and soft. He approaches Kei with slow, gentle steps.</p><p> </p><p>“Kei,” he whispers plaintively, “Please talk to me. I can’t understand what’s going on with you unless you tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s a common problem that they’ve had. Between Shoyo’s impulsiveness and Kei’s guardedness, they’ve had many arguments. Many of which were easily solved when they finally had a proper conversation. It’s frustrating, bordering on insanity. Kei often wonders if their constant miscommunication will be the death knell for their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about that thing…”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Shoyo asks with a tilt of the head. Normally it would be a cute gesture, but Kei can only find it annoying under the current circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>“The thing… that you talked about earlier today. The girl…”</p><p> </p><p>Each word feels like it’s being forced past his lips. This is too far out of his comfort zone for him. He silently begs Shoyo to get the gist. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! The confession?”</p><p>“Yeah, that,” Kei spits out angrily.</p><p>“I thought I told you not to worry about it! I turned her down!”</p><p> </p><p>It’s an ugly feeling, the one bubbling away in the pit of his stomach. He hates how it makes him do petty things, like refusing to talk to Shoyo for almost an entire day after being told about a stupid confession. And really, that’s all it should be. Kei knows that Shoyo wouldn’t even dream of entertaining the idea. But there’s always the doubt, that ugly thought that haunts him when he’s feeling at his lowest. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Why? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>It’s when Shoyo looks flabbergasted that Kei realizes he voiced the thought aloud. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m dating you…,” Shoyo replies as if still shocked.</p><p>“Why would you continue dating me when you could have a chance at a normal relationship?”</p><p>“Hey, I could say the same about you! And what the heck does normal mean anyway?” Shoyo snaps. He puffs out his cheeks like a child and Kei almost laughs. It’s too adorable an image for the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Kei knows he’s being ridiculous; he’s received so many confessions from girls that it used to make Yamaguchi jealous. An annoyed comment about not swinging that way was enough to placate Shoyo. Kei, however, isn’t as easily reassured.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not like me.”</p><p>“So? <em> You’re </em>the one I want. Not her, not anyone else,” Shoyo says with a gentle expression. He gets on his tiptoes to frame his hands around Kei’s face.</p><p> </p><p>He places a chaste kiss on Kei’s lips, contact only lasting for a scant second. When Shoyo pulls away, he looks at Kei like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. And there it is - the feeling that always bubbles up whenever Shoyo looks at him like that. It’s the ugly guilt that eats away at him. How could he force someone as vibrant and open as Shoyo to keep this part of his life hidden? It isn’t fair. The doubt rages to the forefront of his mind.</p><p> </p><p> (<em> ‘You’re selfish for trapping him in this. </em>’) </p><p> </p><p>Before he could dwell on it for too long, Shoyo shifts again.</p><p> </p><p>“So am I still staying the night at your place?”</p><p> </p><p>Shoyo’s face is bright red and he’s looking down at the ground nervously, but there’s no hiding his excitement with how wide his grin is.</p><p> </p><p>It sweeps away the ugly thoughts from Kei’s mind, if only for a little bit. Kei’s heart beats faster. A silly thought crosses his mind about Shoyo looking brighter than the sun, but he quickly stores that away with the rest of his stupid Shoyo thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. My parents won’t be back until Friday. Your folks?”</p><p>“Told them I’m staying the night at a friend’s. Not a complete lie,” Shoyo says, his smile turning sheepish.</p><p> </p><p>He feels the brush of Shoyo’s hand against his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I?”</p><p>“Sure,” Kei says after a moment’s hesitation. Shoyo is right, he assures himself. There’s no one out at this hour. It should be fine to hold hands for the rest of the way.</p><p> </p><p>Kei gives Shoyo’s hand a light squeeze. He can coast along like this for now. Looking up at the moon, he can almost feel its pull bringing them both home.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They’re barely in the house when Shoyo is on him, lips and hands touching wherever he can. Just like a wave crashing down, Kei lets himself be swept away in Shoyo.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not fair how greedy this beautiful boy could be. Shoyo could berate Kei for not eating enough, then have no problem eating him up like a starving man at a feast. How apt, Kei thinks, as Shoyo’s teeth lightly graze against the pulse point in his neck. Then he pulls away slowly, breath ghosting against the column of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Shoyo asks. Despite the clear want in his eyes, Shoyo’s grip on Kei is feather light. No push, no pull. Still, but masking the wild currents underneath.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Kei responds after taking a moment to fill his lungs. It’s like he’s been under water and he’s finally coming up to breath knowing that he’ll have to go back under soon.</p><p> </p><p>Shoyo licks his lips and dives back in.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Loving Hinata Shoyo is like being out at sea and not knowing how to swim. It’s overwhelming and more than just a bit terrifying. Kei always feels dizzy and breathless by the end, like he’s been drowning.</p><p> </p><p>But moments like right now are a bit easier for him to navigate. There’s a set rhythm to their movements. Feather light touches that give way to more desperate grabbing. An ebb and flow, a push and pull. </p><p> </p><p>Then when Kei least expects it, Shoyo turns the tides. And as always, Kei surrenders to that force of nature. It’s overwhelming, the waves washing over him, threatening to drag him down. </p><p> </p><p>And everytime, he lets it happen. Because despite everything, Shoyo would never let him drown.</p><p> </p><p>Later, when they’re done and Shoyo has drifted off to sleep, Kei has the chance to admire him by moonlight. He’s beautiful like this, bathed in silver light and completely calm. A rare sight only for Kei to behold.</p><p> </p><p>He’s dreading the coming dawn. They’ll have to separate and go back to pretending to be nothing more than teammates when they go to school. While Shoyo is definitely more vocal about his discomfort, Kei hates it too.</p><p> </p><p>He forces himself to stay awake for a few moments longer. He wants to enjoy this as long as he can, drink it all in before the sun rises and takes it all away. He drifts to sleep reluctantly, but awash in a gentle warmth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Their love is like the ocean. It’s wild and unpredictable, and capable of something much more destructive. But in quieter moments, when the whole world is still, it’s breathtaking. As wonderful as it is now, Kei hopes that someday he’ll be brave enough to bring their love out into the daylight, to be as beautiful and bright as it deserves to be. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>